In the co-pending application of Paul V. DeLuca, Ser. No. 395,386 filed Sept. 10, 1973, and assigned to the same assignee as the instant application, there is disclosed a line surge protecting device operating in an analogous fashion, the present invention lying in specific constructional details permitting facility in repair and simplification in construction.